


A Name

by DarkerThanGrey



Series: Dream Weavers, or, 9 Dumbass Guardians Who Made a Clan Together. [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkerThanGrey/pseuds/DarkerThanGrey
Summary: Designation Persephone-2 is old. Before the Twilight Gap, old. And since the very beginning, Designation Persephone-2 has felt... wrong.
Relationships: Female Guardian & Female Guardian (Destiny)
Series: Dream Weavers, or, 9 Dumbass Guardians Who Made a Clan Together. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016842
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> written by @SammySpartan GIB HER LOVE YOU HAVE NO CHOICE

She announced her arrival by complaining about the cold. A redundant statement. It was always cold on Europa. But Storm didn't care about details like that. The Hunter strode over to where Charon and his Guardian stat, gazing down at the object that had claimed her Fireteam's leader's attention so intently. A monitor- Braytech, from the golden age. She couldn't quite see what specifically was on the screen, beyond that it was some sort of list. "What're you staring at?" She asked, bluntly.

Seph didn't even look in her direction. "A list."

"Well, no shit. What's the list listing?"

"It's a list of names. Exos."

Well, that answered Storm's next three questions. She was doing some past-digging. Another Guardian might report Seph to Zavala for it. But not Storm.

There was a brief silence.

"...Any luck so far?"

Seph didn't respond. At least she was back to her usual self. Charon shook his shell (head?) in Seph's stead. Storm's heart sank a little. She'd hoped- they'd all hoped- that when they found the Braytech Futurescape that there might be some leads. But it would seem not.

Seph finally spoke up. "References to Persephone-2. No Persephone-1. As best I can tell, I was some sort of servant. Kept under tight supervision. Couldn't escape." She sighed. "If I don't find anything here..."

"Then our best shot is in the Deep Stone Crypt."

The only sound to be heard was the howling of the wind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written by @SammySpartan17 on Twitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by @SammySpartan17 on Twitter. Check her out I love her.

_Eramis had done one thing right._ Persephone-2 thought. _Bringing us here._ Vaguely, she registered Storm behind her as she read the information she had finally tracked down. Isa and Ezra were still picking over Eliksni corpses and picking up weaponry as Lisette and Gwen spoke quietly a ways off.

"Find anything?" Her voice was quiet. A far cry from her usual bombast, even after mellowing with the years. As if she was afraid of what Persephone-2 might say.

"...There are references to me being active service here on... on..." Seph trailed off.

"Here on Europa?" Seph said nothing. She sat in her seat, staring at the screen. Her hand began to shake, finger hovering over the screen. "Seph-" Her breath was shaky.

"Kassandra." The word came out, a weight lifted off her shoulders. A sigh of relief. "My name was... is, Kassandra." Storm placed inched closer, watching the words on the screen.

"Are you sure?" Seph barely nodded, as though she couldn't remove her eyes from what she was gazing at. "Right there... Under an encrypted file... 'Due to complications arising from her attempts to escape, Kassandra-1 shall be reset, and her internal data modified. Her new designation shall be Persephone-2." The Hunter paused. "A Greek name... I must've come from a Greek family..." There was an emotion in her voice Storm hadn't heard in a long time. Actually, she wasn't sure she'd ever heard it from the ever-so-stoic Exo.

She wasn't sure if her friend was about to jump out of her seat in joy or break down crying. Storm smirked under her helmet, taking in the image. "Alright then, if you're all done in here, I think we have some more Fallen that need killing. Eyes up, Kass." And for the first time in centuries, Kassandra had been called by her real name.

**Author's Note:**

> So how's everyone enjoying BL? I know I sure am :D


End file.
